Verdammnis
by SingingSumire
Summary: Vater-und-Sohn-Gespräche...


Moin Moin )

Eine TdV-Story von mir! (hab mich endlich getraut, sie hochzuladen...)

Ich weiß nicht, wie sie ankommen wird, ich hab sie eigentlich nur für mich geschrieben...

Aber ihr könnt ja lieb sein und ein Review hinterlassen, das würde mich sehr freuen. Nur zum Schreibstil, ich würde gern verbesserungsvorschläge hören.

Nya, viel Spaß hiermit!

Der Mond stand voll und rund am Himmel, als perfektes Gegenstück zur Sonne.

Was würde ich dafür geben, nur einmal noch das strahlende Orangerot zu sehen, das einen Sonnenaufgang ausmacht, ohne mich dabei selbst zu vernichten.

Schon viel zu lange lebe ich in der Finsternis... viel zu lange habe ich keine Freude, kein Glück mehr empfunden.

Ich sollte mich selbst verfluchen, für meine Schwäche, die ich in letzter Zeit so oft zeige...

Schwäche, melancholisch den Mond anzustarren und mein Schicksal zu verfluchen.

Wie vorsorglich von mir, bei der Erbauung des Schlosses darauf zu achten, große Fenster und breite Fensterbänke einbauen zu lassen. In der neueren Zeit mit Glas verkleidet bieten sie Wärme, Windschutz und eine perfekte Aussicht.

„Vater?", dringt eine sanfte Stimme durch die Tür.

„Komm rein, Herbert."

Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, mich würdevoller hinzusetzen, was für einen Grafen doch wohl selbstverständlich wäre.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. So schnell wie heute bist du noch vor keinem neuen Mädchen verschwunden, in der ersten Nacht im Schloss. Was war los?"

Natürlich erkennt der Sohn wenn etwas mit dem Vater nicht stimmt. Ich hätte es mir denken müssen. Herbert ist ein wahrer Spion für die Gefühle anderer.

„Hast du ihre Augen gesehen? Ein Meer aus Gefühlen... Steh nicht so blöd rum, setz dich her.", meine ich zu Herbert. Lächelnd kommt er meiner Auforderung nach.

„Leider hatte ich noch keine Chance mir deine neueste Beute näher zu betrachten, ich hatte da noch eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit einem... jungen Assistenten und dessen Professor.", antwortete er mir, leicht das Gesicht verziehend.

„Ich hab dich schon öfter vor Regenschirmen gewarnt, oder? Nun gut, sag, wie weit sind sie denn in ihren Nachforschungen?"

Leicht grinsend griff ich nach dem Glas Rotwein. Genau wissend, dass der Geruch alleine Herbert schlecht werden ließ.

„Vater, stell das Zeug weg, bitte. Wie kann man das freiwillig trinken?"

Ich lachte, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und stellte es dann wieder weg.

„Nach Vierhundert Jahren schmeckt es ganz passabel."

Es ist entspannend, mal nicht der Graf sein zu müssen, sondern einfach ein Vater, dem sein Sohn die neuesten Ereignisse aus der Schule berichtet, eine neue Schwärmerei entwickelt.

Ruhig höre ich den Erzählungen zu, verziehe das Gesicht wieder zu einem Grinsen, als Herbert mir erklärt, dass Buchleder nicht gut schmeckt.

„Na gut. Was für ein Glück, dass dein kleiner Alfred so ängstlich ist und Respekt vor dem... nun ja, Leben kann man es nicht nennen, aber irgendetwas hat ihn wohl aufgehalten, den Pflock zu verwenden."

Wieder wende ich meinen Blick zum Mond, überlegend, was man mit diesen Sterblichen noch anfangen könnte, außer sie den Vampiren vorzusetzen.

„Was hast du? Was ist mit den Augen deines Sternkindes, dass du so... sagen wir mal traurig bist? Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen, wie du dich völlig gehen lässt, doch hier scheint es mir der Fall zu sein."

Tief seufzend lege ich meine Stirn an das kühle Glas.

„Ich habe Angst."

Offensichtlich war es das, was Herbert nicht erwartet hatte, dem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen.

„Ich will ihr dieses Feuer, die Lebensfreude nicht nehmen, die mich an ihr so fasziniert. Sie ist nicht mal achtzehn, hat ihr Leben noch vor sich und will es leben, nicht an meiner Seite verbringen, eine Ewigkeit. Sie weiß nicht, was sie erwartet, und ich habe ehrliche Furcht davor, ihr den Willen zu nehmen und sie eine Unendlichkeit leben zu lassen. Ich habe nie eine junge Frau gesehen, die einen solch starken Drang zum Leben hatte."

Dann schweigen wir. Nichts könnte mir diese Angst nehmen.

„Lässt du sie gehen?"

Ratlos zucke ich mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht."

Ich musste meinen Sohn wirklich geschockt haben, denn er nahm mein Glas und trank einen recht großen Schluck. Leicht belustigt nahm ich ihm den Alkohol ab.

„Betrinken ist keine Option."

„Wieso jetzt? Du hast noch nie Reue gezeigt, wenn es um das Leben eines neuen ging. Wieso jetzt bei Sarah? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die einzige mit Lebenswille ist."

„Lebensfreude, Sohn, nicht der Wille. Sie freut sich darüber, zu leben und will es dementsprechend genießen. Ich beobachte sie schon lange... und über so viele kleine Dinge freut sie sich, sie hat Spaß..."

Wieder schaue ich in große Augen. Erst liegt Erstaunen in ihnen. Dann sehe ich die Trauer durchschimmern.

„Sie hat ihre Augen, oder?"

Ich nicke. Es gibt nur ein einziges Bild in diesem Schloss, dass alles verkörpert, was ich je geliebt habe, doch dieses eine Bild zeigt eine Natur, wie sie nur selten auf dieser Erde sind. Eine entschlossene Wildheit, Sturheit und etwas bockiges, dazu die reine Freude, ein Lächeln, dass alles verblassen ließ...

„Es ist eine Schande, dass man Mädchen mit einer solchen Seele einsperrt, aus Angst, ihnen könnte etwas geschehen."

„Sag bloß du musstest Mutter auch aus dem Fenster holen?"

Wieder an diese Zeit erinnert zu werden tut weh. Doch was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Ich habe ihr versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen... dann werde ich ihm auch keine Lügen erzählen.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie war genauso ein Wildfang wie die kleine Sarah es ist. Damals war es allerdings noch ein wenig leichter, sich vor den Eltern zu verstecken und zu flüchten. Ich meine, welche Eltern sehen schon gerne einen blutjungen Grafensohn, der schon längst verlobt war, mit einer Bauerntochter? Das konnte ja nur alles schief gehen. Allerdings hatten sie keine so... Einschlägigen Ideen wie die Türe mit Brettern zu vernageln. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hab ich unter ihrem Fenster gewartet bis sie herausschaute. Dann hat sie die Lichter gelöscht und ist runtergesprungen – ziemlich direkt immer auf mich drauf."

Herbert lachte kurz auf. Das hatte ich ihm noch nicht erzählt.

„Heute kommen mir die Vampirfähigkeiten zugute, ich muss nicht mehr unten warten, ich komme einfach hoch.

Schließlich saß deine Mutter also fröhlich auf meinem Bauch, während ich versuchte sie runter zu bekommen. War jedes Mal wieder ein Grund für sie zu lachen. Irgendwann erbarmte sie sich – schließlich war ich der verwöhnte Bengel, der nicht arbeiten musste, sie dagegen war recht stark für eine junge Frau, durch die Feldarbeit – und ließ mich aufstehen.

Das ging so Nacht für Nacht und Monat um Monat. Ich hatte gerade meinen zwanzigsten Geburtstag hinter mich gebracht und war soweit froh, meiner Verlobten noch nicht vorgestellt worden zu sein, was ich von ihr gehört hatte, reichte aus. Deine Mutter ließ mir auf dem Markt eine kurze Nachricht zukommen. Sie hatte gerade drei Tage Zeit, sich auf eine Hochzeit mit einem recht weit entfernt wohnenden Bauern vorzubereiten und bat mich, ihr zu helfen.

Da kam es mir gerade recht, als mir mein Vater sagte, das verwöhnte Ding, also meine Verlobte, würde vorbeikommen, um mit mir über die kurz bevorstehende Hochzeit zu reden. Ich hatte also noch knappe zwei Wochen Zeit, deine Mutter nur drei Tage.

Ich ließ mir von einer Köchin, die ich immer als eine Art... Schwester gesehen habe, Proviant einpacken, kramte meine wichtigsten Habseligkeiten zusammen, meinen Erbteil der Tante, die dir letztes Jahr weiß machen wollte, ich wäre dein Bruder, schrieb einen kurzen Brief an meine Eltern, dass ich dieser Hochzeit nicht nachkommen würde und verschwand mit meinem Pferd in Richtung Dorf."

(Wechsel der Erzählperspektive)

Der jüngere Vampir hörte mit Begeisterung zu, so von seiner Mutter zu hören, war etwas, dass ihn mit einer unbekannten Wärme erfüllte, gleich einer geliebten Umarmung.

Es war schön, seinen Vater so gelöst zu sehen, Herbert wusste genau, dass er nie über den Verlust seiner Mutter hinweg gekommen war. Vielleicht half es ihm, nun etwas von dem Schmerz zu verlieren.

„Meinst du Tante Alberta?"

„Ja, genau die. Ich glaube, sie war die erste Vampirin in der Familie..."

Kurz überlegte er noch, dann ließ er es ruhen, erzählte lieber seinem Sohn weiter.

„Schon von weitem hörte ich Geschrei und Schimpferei aus dem Elternhaus meiner kleinen Elisabeth. Was war ich erleichtert, dass sie noch da war. Ich versteckte mich hinter den Fichten und Tannen, bis ich verschiedene Türen hörte, die zugeworfen wurden. Als Licht in ihrem Fenster aufflackerte, warf ich kleine Steinchen an den Rahmen. Kurze Zeit später hatten wir ihre Sachen auf dem Pferd abgeladen, fehlte nur noch sie. Ich weiß nicht, was sie noch getan hat, aber es dauerte eine Weile. Kurz bevor die Sonne aufging saßen wir auf dem Pferd und verschwanden in Richtung Rumänien. Bevor ich das Schloss hier bauen ließ, wohnten wir in Deutschland. Deshalb hast du damals auch noch Deutsch gelernt, zusammen mit Rumänisch."

Der Graf machte eine Pause, schenkte dem klaren Weiß des Schnees seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wir fingen von vorne an. Niemand kannte uns, niemand sollte uns kennen. Ein kleines Haus hatten wir gekauft, ein wenig Land, sodass wir uns etwas zum Leben anbauen konnten, denn ewig würde auch das Erbe nicht reichen. Drei Jahre später hatten wir es endgültig geschafft. Wir waren verheiratet, hatten Ansehen, ein recht ansehnliches Vermögen und dich. Du warst unser ganzer Stolz und die Augen deiner Mutter leuchteten, als wären sie selbst zwei Sterne. Leider hielt dieses Glück nicht lange. Als du zwei Jahre alt warst, wurde Elisabeth krank. Sehr krank, doch niemand konnte ihr helfen. Ich war am verzweifeln, ließ mich gehen, achtete nicht auf meine eigene Sicherheit. Logische Folge für jemanden, der sich leicht einlullen lässt und in der von Vampiren bevorzugten Gegend lebt? Klar."

Der linke Zeigefinger vom Grafen zeigte auf seinen Hals.

„Noch in der selben Nacht starb sie. Ich war am Ende. Hätte sie mir nicht das Versprechen abgenommen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere, dann weiß ich nicht, was passiert wäre. So blieb ich äußerlich ein Sterblicher, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ich gab den Auftrag für ein Schloss, zog mich von meiner Umwelt zurück, damit niemand etwas herausfinden konnte. Ich habe versucht, dich in Angst vor der Nacht zu erziehen, habe dich belehrt, nicht bei Nacht zu reisen, oder wenigstens nicht alleine."

Der junge Vampir wurde leicht rosa um die Nase, als er sich der Erinnerung bewusst wurde.

„Hattest du erwartet, das ginge gut?"

Leicht amüsiert schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf.

„Ich konnte nur hoffen. Aber im Grunde war mir klar, sobald etwas verboten ist, macht man es. Den Rest kennst du. Bis jetzt habe ich nie wieder jemanden wie sie gefunden, nicht im Ansatz. Und ganz plötzlich erscheint ein Mädchen aus dem Nichts, welches mich so stark an sie erinnert, als wäre sie noch hier. Ich hoffe, du verstehst."

Wieder wurde es still. Lange saßen sie noch so beieinander, gaben sich die stille Gesellschaft, die sie so dringend brauchten. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Herbert und ging schlafen. Es war doch eine recht anstrengende Nacht gewesen, sodass er sich nun früher hinlegte.

Sein Vater allerdings blieb noch, wartete auf eine Antwort von seinem Engel, von dem er Hilfe erbeten hatte.

Als er einige Stunden später gehen wollte, spürte er eine sanfte Wärme, ein leises Flüstern seiner Gefühle und eine leise Stimme, die ihm ins Ohr wisperte.

„Du wirst das richtige tun. Ich liebe dich."

Und mit einem letzten sanften und glücklichem Lächeln auf das Gemälde seiner Gemahlin begab auch er sich in die Sicherheit der Gruft.

„Danke."


End file.
